


The fohawk’s gettin’ long...

by Anonymous



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kris and Anthony are 2 models...(Strictlyfictitious)
Collections: Anonymous





	The fohawk’s gettin’ long...

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kris and Anthony are 2 models...
> 
> (Strictly **fictitious** )

_“What should I do with my haircut?”_

Kris asked his friend Anthony for advice.

Anthony said in his always-cheery voice, “Well, what are you looking at for your new haircut?”

“I don’t know as long as I look hot.”

“Well, do you mind getting the same old undercut, like you did before?”

“Do you want me to get one?”

“I must say, you shouldn’t look like Bryce...” 

“Why would I look like him?”

“But his _friend_ Trea might be able to help you?”

“The baseball player?”

“Yep, Trea Turner. When Bryce talked about how Trea became his barber, he had to open a shop.”

“Oh wow. Isn’t it fraternizing with the enemy, then?”

“Well, as long as you look hot, I guess.”

“Alrighty.” Kris finished before he is set to go to Trea’s barber shop.


End file.
